Get Out
Get Out — популярная музыка, которая сделана по мотивам игры Hello Neighbor. Описание Данная музыка была создана музыкантом DAGames. Данный музыкант вдохновился игрой Hello Neighbor, и записал музыку под данную игру, которая обозначается о том, что мы попали в дом соседа, но он не рад нам, и хочет нас найти, и вышвырнуть из своего дома. Текст So you're new to this block, welcome To the ride of your life Just keep away And your life will be pleasant you'll find Some secrets are best let go So stop knocking on my damn front door I'll find you and I'll kick you out of sight For you see as much as I look like I've got stuff left for you My house is not a place To steal all my clues I know you're new here But you should think twice before you come near I'm smarter than your average neighbor too I don't care what you do Don't step into my house Because you can just tip toe quiet as a mouse Don't fool around Hello! I'm your neighbor Goodbye I'll see you later This place was not for you to look and see Take it from me Hello! You're in danger Good riddance to your behavior You may think I'm the devil And I wish your life's in peril Let me spell this out for you I'm just your neighbor Now get out Where are you now? Play hide and seek But I'll always find you out Now get out You're a nuisance to my plans Now get out Now get out So, my house is huge yeah It's 2000 feet high This does not give you the right To provoke what's behind I keep myself away So there's no right reason for you to say That a sneak peak of my building is defined For you see I've had more tremors Than your soul needs to know Your curiosity will make you my foe My love was always there Until some mad man gave me despair Now please get off my lawn or I will show Don't make me explode Don't step into my house Because you can just tip toe quiet as a mouse Don't fool around Hello! I'm your neighbor Goodbye I'll see you later This place was not for you to look and see Take it from me Hello! You're in danger Good riddance to your behavior You may think I'm the devil And I wish your life's in peril Let me spell this out for you I'm just your neighbor Now get out Where are you now? Play hide and seek But I'll always find you out Now get out You're a nuisance to my plans Now get out Spoken: You think I don't know where you are my boy? You don't think I know? My cameras are always watching! So it's best to keep your tushie prepared, I'm ready to knock some sense into you Haven't you heard? Be kind to your neighbor! Read a damn book or something! Laa laa la laa Keep away stay away Laa laa la laa Take your head out of the clouds Laa laa la laa You're getting closer to the door You don't wanna know Just go Don't go right down to the basement so low! Spoken: So you've found it... Are you happy with yourself? You nosy little f— I told you not to look You're scarred I told you you wouldn't get far... Get out of my house! Hello! I'm your neighbor Goodbye I'll see you later This place was not for you to look and see Take it from me Hello! You're in danger Good riddance to your behavior You may think I'm the devil And I wish your life's in peril Let me spell this out for you I'm just your neighbor Now get out Where are you now? Play hide and seek But I'll always find you out Now get out You're a nuisance to my plans Now get out You're a nuisance to my plans Get out of my house Видео centre|thumb|350px|Создал композитор DAGames Категория:Dagames Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Английские песни Категория:Поп-музыка Категория:Песни